


Bittersweet

by Smolcatdonut



Category: Markiplier-fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Awareness of oncoming death, Giving Up, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Post-Divorce, i'm not sorry-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 22:07:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15301050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smolcatdonut/pseuds/Smolcatdonut
Summary: Google suffers after his relationship with Anti doesn't work out. The divorce never got closure of any kind, and those emotions brew. Of course, Google never got help because he knew what was happening. He decided to just go with it, and never even tried to save himself. In the end, he accepts his fate.





	Bittersweet

Google let himself slump over against the wall, panting and wiping at his mouth. It was only a matter of time before the very air he was breathing stopped going through. He sighs and coughs, closing his eyes and letting himself cry. He didn’t even get to say goodbye to his brothers... then again that couldn’t be avoided. Google sobs, emotions rushing through his mind and causing him to feel as though he’s sinking in them. The android felt his lungs spasm once more, trying to force out the invading plants. It burned, it all burned. Acid and blood, coating his mouth as he hunched over, gagging and clawing at his throat as petals burst out. His chest ached, petals continuing to be forced through his clogged throat as his lungs spasmed. It was final, this was it.

Google claws at his throat, tears rushing down his blue-flushed cheeks as he clenches his eyes shut from the pain. Blood and petals pool on the floor, the flowers knowing and revealing what he couldn’t himself. It was impossible and it could never be, never. The android wheezes for air, mind thinking back to that face. Those old memories, those times lost. The tears rushed down faster, dripping down and mixing with his blood. He’s shaking, barely able to hold himself up, his body jerking with each gag. The flowers were growing faster now, his body unable to keep up with them anymore.

They quickly filled his lungs and began to grow upwards, climbing up his throat. Google tried to cry out but found he couldn’t, the sound too muffled and his throat constricting around the flowers climbing up it. He shakes his head, gagging on the merciless flowers. He knew there was nothing he could do, and nothing anyone could do for him. So that’s why he let it all happen, since he knew what would happen. 

Google finally feels his arms give out, the strain all too much for his body to bear anymore. He lands with a splash, the warm blood quickly soaking into his shirt and sticking to his skin. The lack of oxygen is getting to him, and he’s soon trying to gasp for air even though he’s unable to. His throat constricts and spasms around the flowers, desperately trying to pull oxygen in. Google’s vision begins to blur around the edges, black spots poking holes in what he sees. Colors flash behind his eyes, body straining and screaming for air, a relief from the pain it’s going through. Emotions continue to pour out of him, his mind collapsing as everything begins to slow down. 

Memories begin to flash in Google’s mind, reminding him of who was killing him. He remembers the carnival, the light kiss and the chocolate fed to him. Such a sweet taste hiding the bitter truth yet to be revealed, the smile he fell in love with. He remembers the feeling of the glitches flooding his body, putting him back together piece by piece. He remembers when he had been locked inside himself, still and quiet. He remembers those nights, and the hours spent together. He feels himself writhe against the ground, everything beginning to numb as his body makes one last desperate attempt to get air. It had all been nothing it seems, nothing in his eyes. His love was going to be the one thing that ends him, the one thing he thought was true and something that he wanted. 

Google’s eyes burn as tears pour from them, heart breaking as he accepts this one last time. He knows it’s true, he always had it seems. Something inside him had always known that what he thought to be the truth, wasn’t. The lie was as bittersweet as the stomach acid, burning and sour in his mouth as he chokes on his own love. Google starts to go still, body twitching weakly as everything begins to drip away. He’s desperately trying to cling onto what he remembers, yet everything starts blurring together. The memories begin to feel as if they are far away, like something too far from his reach. He can’t get to it, drifting further and further away with each second. 

His eyes flutter as everything becomes more blurred, not even noticing as the flowers enter his mouth. The flowers bloom from him, dripping red as they show off. He doesn’t notice the door slamming open either, four figures bursting into the room. Google is limp on the floor, bathed in his own blood while flowers are coming out of his mouth. The figures rush to him, and come into Google’s failing line of sight. One scoops him into their arms, and all of them are screaming things. 

He’s...so tired...nothing hurts anymore...who...are those people? Why...are they screaming?? 

Google doesn’t understand, eyes starting to slide shut as the one in orange leans forward. His cheeks are flushed orange, tears pouring down them as he screams.

Such a shame Google can’t hear what he’s saying, everything is melting away from him. His eyes close, body going slack as everything finally goes away. The screaming, the flowers, the figures...everything. 

\--

The blood on the flowers glimmers when it catches the light, going cold underneath Google as his brothers crouch over his body. Oliver, Jasper, and Hunter sob and observe Google’s body as it slowly loses its warmth. Bing clutches Google close to his chest, shaking his head in denial before beginning to accept it. 

He looks down at Google, knowing he’s gone. He sees the flowers coming out of Google’s mouth, slowly reaching down and plucking one. Hunter’s breath hitches when he does, eyes tracking him. Bing holds it to his face, the small fragile object coated in sticky blood. Bing sobs as he narrows his eyes, dropping the flower and looking at his three brothers. He wouldn’t let the flowers grow over them all, he would never allow it. 

 

\-------

Anti hears of the news a while after his death--the brothers had been very protective of Google, and he’d drifted away from the Ipliers even further after their divorce in the first place. Only twelve words float to mind.

I did love you. I did. It just didn’t end up lasting.

He wondered if Google resided in form of heaven now, or maybe some little piece of him could see him, a few lines of code that had lingered--Anti wasn’t entirely human, after all, he was inherently connected to technology. He decided it didn’t matter.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for my horrible writing. I know that my grammar is off and that some spelling mishaps could have happened, so I apologize. Anyway, i'm new to this whole thing so..don't go too crazy on me. Also, sorry for it being so short :p 
> 
> -Cat donut


End file.
